No Where to Run
by ZacTy2010
Summary: With Harper's Island now deserted, What will happen when previous survivors, along with a few new ones, Are all stranded there to fight themselves and each other, For Survival.
1. The Cast

**This is the character list to the sequel to my story Harper's Island: The Time of Our lives. This story will be called, No Where To Run. The survivors are back, as well as the survivors from the second John Wakefield Attack. There are some new OC's of mine, And a couple of created characters from some of my amazing friends on FF! Please review and tell me what you think! Any thoughts on who the killer is or who the first victim will be?**

**Previous Victims**

Randy Johanson - The Nice Guy

Zatanna Abernathy - The Princess

Cooper Collette - The Skater

Blair Underwood - The Best Friend

Ian Marco - The Computer Tech.

Abby Mills - The Survivor

Jimmy Mance - The Boyfriend

Shea Allen - The Last Wellington

**Latest Victims**

Penelope Collins - The Gentle Soul

Chris Archer - The Room Mate

Mason Johanson - The Brother

Jordan Walkman - The Rocker Chick

Alex Sanders - The Enigma

Charlie Vanques - The Adventurer

Leroy Jenkins - The Lieutenant

Jasper Wright - The Party Boy

Scarlet Duncan - The Tough Girl


	2. Getting there

**Ok Guys here is the first chapter to No Where to Run! I hope you like it! I've tried to take my time and not seem as rushed as I did with some of the chapters in my previous story! Also there is a new character that was not up on the Cast list. Her name is Liz Thompson. Ok enough chit-chat! Lets start!**

Randy Johanson sat looking at his computer screen and the half typed essay on it. He was in his sophomore year in college, and hated every second of it! If the teachers weren't bad enough, add all the homework to the equation and it equals miserable! To some people college is fun. Take Randy's best friend, Zatanna Abernathy. She was the head of her sorority Phi Kappa Alpha. That's about as powerful as you can get in college.

As Randy's mind wondered, he didn't notice someone enter his room.

"Hey."

"Ah!" Randy yelled, almost falling over in his seat.

Mason Johanson, Randy's younger brother, Stood there and laughed at his handy work.

"You fall for it every time." He chuckled.

"What do you want Mason?" Randy asked annoyed.

"Dad needs your help bringing up some of your stuff."

"Fine." Randy said, getting up and leaving the room.

Randy and his room mate were evacuated from their old dorm, along with about 50 others, because the building wasn't safe. Go figure. It was only like 150 years old, At least that was Randy's guess.

Just as Randy left the room, there was a ding coming from his computer, indicating he had a new email. Mason looked around before making his way over to Randy's computer. He figured it was probably from Zatanna or Cooper or Ian. As he sat down he noticed it was a video link. Mason clicked play and watched as the video opened up to the outside of a building. As Mason scanned the video, trying to find what was supposed to happen, he noticed A green van with someone pulling stuff out of it. As he leaned forward he noticed it was his dad.

Mason looked around the video again, This time seeing Randy exit the building. Mason's face twisted into a confused look. Why would someone film this? Just then a voice came from behind Mason.

"You might want to get off there. If your brother finds out you were on his computer, He'll kill you."

Mason quickly exited the video and spined around in the swivel chair.

"Oh hey Chris. I didn't here you come in."

"What were you doing on there anyways?" Chris asked.

"Oh the usual. Just checking Randy's Email."

"I see. Well I have to head to class. Tell Randy I said I'll see him later."

"Will do."

With that Chris left the room. Mason hurried back to the computer and clicked the video back up. This time the Camera was focused on a room. Mason stared deeply into the screen before realizing the person in it was himself. He through his head up real quick and yanked down the blinds, cutting the camera off from visual. Mason closed the video and stepped away from the computer. What kind of a sick joke was that?

"Ok Ladies, in less than five hours, the party of the century will be held here. We need to make sure everything is ready. Marcy, put away all the breakables, Casey, Get all the food ready, and Carla, Get the drinks. So everyone has a job so lets get this done!"

"Um, Penelope doesn't have a job?" Casey asked snootily.

Zatanna jumped down from the table she was standing on. "That's because Pen is decorating with me. Ok?"

"Ok." Casey replied, turning away.

Zatanna quickly spun around and headed for the decorations table. Penelope quickly following.

"I thought you were going to hit her!" Penny Exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have wasted my time." Zatanna laughed.

With that the girls started picking through streamers and balloons to find the right color for the party.

"Hey Zatanna!" Shouted Amanda, one of the new pledges, "You have a letter." Amanda extended the letter to Zatanna.

Zatanna took the letter and began to break the seal. As she pulled out the paper, something square fell out. She bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a picture. She looked at it in shock when she realized it was her. In the picture Zatanna was unlocking her car. Her blonde hair blown out of her face by an oncoming breeze. But the thing that shocked her most was the date. It was dated a week after the Harper's Island event that killed most of her friends. She quickly turned to the letter.

_Watch out Queen Bee. Once you've stung someone, your dead._

Zatanna stared in horror at the sick joke.

"Zatanna what's wrong? Whose it from?" Penelope asked concerned.

She quickly snapped out of it and put the letter and picture back into the envelope.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It was the admissions desk telling me I'm behind on my payment this semester."

"Wow, that's weird. Your dad usually always pays it on time."

"Yea I know, I better go call him." She said as she took off out the building.

Zatanna made her way outside and around the building. She glanced around before sitting on the bench and pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number and waited for a response, but she only got the voice mail.

"Hey Cooper. Its me Zatanna. Listen we need to talk. I got a letter today and I think you need to see it."

Cooper stood in his driveway with his skateboard trying to figure out this new move. After flipping the board a couple times and almost falling off, He decided he would take a break. Cooper sat down in the grass and laid back. He watched the clouds go by, not really paying attention to what shapes they were.

"Excuse me, Are you Cooper Collette?"

Cooper sat up to see a Fedex man standing there with a package.

"Uh yea. Is that for me?"

"It sure is. I'll need you to sign for it."

Cooper pulled himself to his feet and quickly scribbled his name on the signature sheet. "Thanks." He said while taking the package.

Cooper entered his garage and laid the package on the table. He grabbed a box cutter and cut the tape. He opened the box to see a shirt. Cooper pulled out the shirt and turned it around. It was navy blue with a Vans written across the chest of it. There were a few red stains here and there.

"Hey this is my favorite shirt! I thought I left it on Harper's -" Cooper stopped, his smile quickly fading. He looked down in the box to see a letter. He picked it up and opened it.

_You'll Need This Where your going..._

Cooper dropped the shirt and the letter and pulled out his cell phone. He glanced at the screen and noticed the missed call. He dialed it back.

"Zatanna, did you get one too?"

Abby Mills and Jimmy Mance looked through bakery books. They were planning their wedding and needed to find the perfect cake.

"How about this one?" Jimmy asked, pointing to a white cake.

"I'd prefer chocolate." She said back.

"Well why not both?"

"Do they have that here?"

"No but the last one did. Do you want to go check out a price."

"What will it hurt."

They thanked the baker and headed out the door. As they got to their car they noticed something under their windshield wipers.

Abby grabbed it and noticed that it was a picture. Before flipping it over she read the message on the back.

_I've been watching you..._

Abby flipped it over and saw John Wakefield and Henry Dunn's bodies. Abby Gasped and dropped the picture. Tears immediately flooding her eyes. Concerned, Jimmy went over and picked it up. He quickly crumpled it up.

"Its ok." He said putting his arm around her, "Someone is just trying to mess with us."

Ian Marco walked into his office. He owned his own computer service now. He approached the front desk, where his secretary Scarlet, sat.

"Hey Scarlet. Any missed calls?"

"Yes actually. There's one from a Mr. Cooper Collette. He said you're an old friend." She said looking up at him, hoping to get an answer.

"What did he want?" Ian asked worriedly.

"He just wanted to ask you a few questions. That's all he said."

Ian nodded before saying thank you and walking into his private office.

He laid his briefcase to the side and noticed a manila envelope on his desk. He glanced at it curiously and opened it. A Silver locket dropped to his desk. He picked it up and ran his finger over it. There was a "R" on the front of it. He knew he had seen this somewhere before. He opened it and looked in side. Once he saw the picture, he dropped it to his desk. Inside the locket in one of the photo slots, was Renee, Ian's girlfriend who had been murdered. On the other side of the locket was a little message saying,

_Bringing back any memories..._

Ian threw the locket across the room.

Shea Allen walked into the spa, which she often visited, and walked back into her private room. There was only one other person in there, and that's the girl assigned to clean it. Her name was Blair underwood. Shea smiled politely at Blair, but then quickly headed to her locker. She stuck the key in and unlocked it, but when she went to try and pull it open, it wouldn't budge. She looked over to Blair.

"Could you help me for a minute?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"My lockers jammed."

"Oh, We've been having this problem with the lockers lately." She said as she grabbed Shea's locker handle. She began to pull but nothing happened.

"Maybe if we both do it." Blair said.

Shea just nodded and grabbed onto the handle too. Together they pulled, and with one final tug, the locker flew open, sending both women flying to the ground.

Blair quickly scrambled to her feet, then turned to help up Shea. She looked up to see Shea staring in horror at her locker. Blair quietly turned around and looked into the locker. Hanging inside was a white strapless wedding dress, with a few red stains on it.

"Is that yours?" Blair asked.

"No It's my sisters." Shea finally answered, "My sister died in that dress."

Blair's eyes widened. She quickly shut the locker, just as a note fell out.

Blair and Shea both looked at the envelope labeled Blair. Shea looked at Blair closely and nodded. Blair bent down and picked it up. She took the letter out of the envelope and began to read it out loud.

_Blair, Meet Shea Wellington Allen, You guys have a lot in common. Your both survivors...For Now..._

Shea got to her feet. "What does that mean?"

Jordan Walkman Had just finished singing her third song in a club, when a fight broke out. In no time everyone was being told to leave and call it a night, But Jordan thought differently. As she mad her way back up to the stage, her hand was grabbed by Lieutenant Leroy Jenkins.

"I don't think so Ma'am. This place is closing for tonight."

"As If! Im here to do a show! Im not going anywhere!"

"Then I'll have to take you out myself." He said putting cuffs on Jordan.

"Fine" She spat back, as he lead her away.

Leroy lead her through the exiting crowd to his cop car. He quickly put her in and headed back inside, knowing that she wouldn't be the only one he would take away in a cop car tonight. He glanced around at the few people still left. There was a guy at the bar still doing shots by himself. Leroy shook his head in disagreement and went over to get him.

"Come on man, lets get you out of here."

Jasper Wright turned around and looked at Leroy.

"Where are we going?"

Leroy chuckled to himself. "Your going to spend the night someplace safe." He said grabbing Jasper's arm and leading him to the car.

He put him in the back with Jordan and got into the drivers seat. As he pulled out he got a call on the radio.

"We have a caller complaining about a disturbance at the old Shoe factory by the dock." Came the voice over the radio.

"Im kind of busy at the moment, is there anyone else that can check it out?" Lt. Jenkins said back.

"Nope, You're the closest one."

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Blair and Shea were telling each other about their pasts. Shea telling Blair about John Wakefield and Henry Dunn, and Blair told Shea about Eli Hunt. Each explaining their motives for killing everyone.

"I can't believe your sisters fiancé, and true love, brought everyone to the island just to get revenge on one girl." Blair said, while shaking her head in disagreement.

"Yea, I was surprised too. But your friend Eli had to be seriously disturbed to come up with that plan."

"He was jealous and full of hate, just like Henry was."

"Its amazing how we all live our lives not even caring about others. I mean look what it does to people."

"Tell me ab-." Blair didn't finish because her cell phone went off indicating a text.

"Whose it from?"

"Oh its from my friend Randy. He sent me an address and told me to meet him there. And to bring you too."

"Why?" Shea asked confused.

"It doesn't say."

"Well then lets go." Shea said, standing up, smoothing her dress pants.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't even know him?"

"Well I guess we'll see then wont we." She said walking to the door and turning around, "Well are you coming?"

"Sure, let me change and get my stuff." Blair said back.

Zatanna showed Cooper her letter and picture, and Cooper showed her his shirt.

"Zatanna I know I lost this shirt on the island."

"I believe you Coop. So what do you think this means?"

"Do you think someone is coming after us?"

Zatanna thought about his statement. "Im...Im not sure."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before their phones went off, causing them both to jump. They reached for them and read the message.

"Its from Randy, he wants me to meet him at this weird address."

"Mine's from Ian. It says the same thing." Copper added.

"Should we go?"

"Yea, they may no whats going on." Cooper said standing up and heading toward the door.

Zatanna grabbed her purse and quickly followed.

Ian Walked out of his office, heading toward the door, when Scarlet stopped him.

"Mr. Marco, your friend Cooper called again. He gave me an address and told me to tell you to meet him there."

"Let me see the address." Ian asked, extending his hand.

Scarlet gave him the piece of paper and watched his expression change to confusion.

"Did he say why?"

"No sir."

"Alright then. This is where I'll be then. If you need me call my cell." Ian said walking out the door.

After a few minutes the phone rang again.

"Hello. Mr. Marco's office, how may I help you?"

"Is Ian still there? I need to talk to him. This is Cooper."

"No Mr. Collette He just left, he is going to that address that you told me to tell him to meet you at."

"What address?"

"The one you gave me on the phone."

"Scarlet I havent called since this morning."

Scarlet didn't know what to say. She was worried and confused all at the same time. "I have to go." She mumbled to Cooper, before hanging up.

She grabbed her coat and keys and ran for the door. She was hoping to catch Ian before he reached the location of the address.

Abby was laying her head against the window of the car, when her phone went off. She flipped it open and stared at the number that had sent the text. It was from Shea Allen. She hadnt spoken to her since the Island. What could she want.

She opened the text and read it.

_Hey It would be great to see you again. Would you want to hang out sometime? If so come here._

Then Abby read the address. It was located down town. Why would Shea want to meet them there?

"Jimmy I need you to go to this address." She said looking at him.

She showed him the text and they soon made their way in that direction.

Chris walked in from class and noticed a post it on Randy's computer screen.

_Chris,_

_Having dinner with Dad and Mason tonight, Dad said your free to join us._

Chris looked at the address and decided he would go. He didn't have any better plans.

Alex Sanders was hanging at the marina with his Friend Liz Thompson, when they noticed some people entering a warehouse close by.

"Do you think their having a party there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Wanna go check it out?" Liz replied, grinning.

"You bet!"

They made their way up to the warehouse and entered the dark building.

"Uh, I don't think this is a party." Liz said.

Randy pulled into his dorm parking lot when he recieved a text from Mason.

_Dad wants you to meet us here for dinner._

Randy groaned. He hated eating with his family. He put his seatbelt back on and quickly pulled out, heading towards the address on the text.

Lt. Jenkins pulled up to the empty Warehouse. He looked around at the surroundings.

"Ok Im going to go in here, Ill be out as soon as possible."

"Can you just let us out here?"

"No I cant." He said getting out of his car and entering the warehouse.

Shea and Blair pulled up and noticed the police car. Blair quickly paniced not knowing wether Randy was in danger or not. She quickly exited the car and ran inside. Shea was right behind her.

Zatanna and Cooper pulled in right as soon as Ian did.

They both exited their cars and exchanged worried glances. Just then Scarlet pulled in. Without questioning her, Ian knew what was up by her expression.

Scarlet joined the group and they all headed inside.

Abby and Jimmy pulled in and noticed Shea's car.

"Should we go in?"

"Well she did say she would be here, and that is her car, so..."

"Ok but stand behind me."

They exited the car and walked inside.

Randy and Chris both pulled in at the same time.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I got your note." Chris replied.

"What note?"

"The one you left on the computer about your dad inviting me to dinner with you guys."

"I didn't leave a note."

"Well then someone did."

They both looked at the building before entering.

Once inside, they couldnt see a thing.

"Feel for a light switch."

Chris put his hand against the wall and started to feel around. After a minute he found a switch and pushed it up. Light flooded the room. After the two boys eyes adgusted, they looked in horror at the empty room. All around the floor were bodies. Randy looked and saw Zatanna and Cooper, and Even Blair and Ian.

Just then a huge crank was heard, followed by a thick cloud of green smoke coming from an air vent. As they tried to open the door it was too late. The smoke had got to them. It was sleeping gas, knocking them into a deep sleep.

The door to the warehouse opened. Two figures stepped inside and started taking the bodies out to a boat one at a time. They were all going to the island, along with a few other friends of theirs.


End file.
